PTKFGS/old wiki archive
PTKFGS (Punch the Keys for God's Sake) is a quote from Finding Forrester, and is said by Sean Connery shortly before he says the definitive YTMND line. The line was also said in the Finding Forrester trailer that inspired Max to create YTMND, but it was shortened to just "Punch the Keys". History On March 4, 2006, a YTMND was submitted http://originalytmndscene.ytmnd.com/ including the scene in Finding Forrester which included both "You're the man now, dog!" and another line, "Punch the keys, for God's sake!". Within hours, a YTMND was made by RySenkari entitled "What could have been...", and featured the same image of Connery as Max's original yourethemannowdog.com, but the the line "Punch the keys for God's sake!" as opposed to "You're the man now dog!" This was the first PTKFGS YTMND. It has generated a fad of its own http://ytmnd.com/list/?search=ptkfgs. PTKFGS explored the notion that the future of ytmnd.com would carry a Bradbury-esque facade with it; implying that if PTKFGS had been the line used by Max Goldberg instead of "You're the man now, dog!", the ytmnd.com website would have still been popular and successful but would offer idiosyncratic differences--in essence, a PTKFGS would be a Bizarro-YTMND. Traditionally, it involves taking a popular YTMND, and creating a kind of parallel idea to it ("Secret Nazi Forest" becomes "Secret Communist Forest," "O RLY?" becomes "R U SHUR?", "lol internet" becomes "omg, internet", etc.). This is noted when the creator adds "PTKFGS" right next to the said YTMND; some also include a purple "PTKFGS" watermark attached to the top right corner of the image. Since then, the domain http://www.ptkfgs.com has been forwarded to several related YTMNDs, while http://www.punchthekeysforgodssake.com/ brings the user to the YTMND that may have started the fad. As of recently, http://www.ptkfgs.com has often forwarded to sites featuring Ariel from The Little Mermaid. It is assumed by many that the ptkfgs domain may have been taken by Afrotech, a known fan of Ariel. Shortly after, this was expanded on top of the Safety Not Guaranteed fad by Humphro, who created a YTMND in which the Time Traveler went back in time, and created an alternate timeline where YTMND is PTKFGS. This was further built into alternate universe versions of famous fads. The http://ptkfgstothelimit.ytmnd.com YTMND was a definite catalyst in boosting the PTKFGS fad to popularity, with the time traveler now often credited as having created the alternate PTKFGS universe. In a similar vein, people have created YesYes and various 4th Corner YTMNDs but the situation hasn't changed much. On August 1, 2006 YTMND Radio was closed down by Max due to financial reasons. As a result PTKFGS Radio went on the air, which also introduced the new PTKFGS logo. From April 26 to May 1, 2007, the community was in a state of uproar over ads for YFly logos being placed in the top right hand corner, taking PTKFGS's spot. For details on how PTKFGS was able to reclaim its rightful spot, see . See also *Comparison of fad remakes Category:Fads Category:Alternate Universes